sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Galaxia's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Edward and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's twelfth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Sailor Galaxia's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For twelve years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Sailor Galaxia began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Twelve years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Sailor Galaxia, "Twelve years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of Badniks, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Sailor Galaxia. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Humpty. "Yeah, yeah!" said Arms. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Davy Sprockett. "We sure did!" Dynamight chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Sailor Galaxia. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Humpty. "Cradle?" said a confused Sailor Galaxia. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Humpty. "CRADLE?!" Sailor Galaxia exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Meowth with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Meowth, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Sailor Galaxia, as the Badniks nodded in agreement. Sailor Galaxia began laughing nonstop. Humpty started to laugh, as well. And then all of the Badniks began laughing along with Sailor Galaxia. Then Sailor Galaxia abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Humpty then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Sailor Galaxia. Then all of the Badniks began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Sailor Galaxia. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every Badnik began to flee. Sailor Galaxia then used her scepter to lift Dynamight up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Dynamight to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Meowth alone in the chamber. By now, Sailor Galaxia was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Sailor Galaxia, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Meowth, and he came walking to her. Sailor Galaxia held her hand out, and Meowth perched onto it as Sailor Galaxia brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Meowth. "Circle far and wide." replied Sailor Galaxia, "Search for a hedgehog of twelve with fur of cotton candy and eyes the colour of the greenest emeralds. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Meowth. And with that, he walked out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs